


Eye Spy

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: After a night out with you purposely flirting with the waiter, Thor shows you that you’re his.





	Eye Spy

“Are you going to stop that?” 

“Doing what?” You smile up at the other man across the room. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You are totally flirting with the waiter,” Maybe you were. But Thor flirts with women all the time, so why couldn’t you flirt with someone?

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” His look at you was intense, nearly frightening. 

“Would that be all?” The waiter arrived as your table, “Would you like some dessert?” 

You looked you in the eyes while saying dessert. He was an okay looking guy, you’d admit. Just not the type of guy you’d go for. You liked your men strong, handsome, and godly. Like Thor. But he’s been being a jerk. 

“Actually, I’d-” Before you could get a sentence out, Thor interrupted you. 

“Actually, “ He said matter-of-factly. “I think my girlfriend and I are good. Check please,”  
-  
“Don’t be a fucking douche.” You state, throwing your purse on the couch.

“I’m being a douche?” He asks. “I don't even know what that is, but I think you’re being one.”

You bit back a laugh in this intense conversation. You just wanted to have some fun, truly. But, maybe you could have did it without aggravating your boyfriend. 

“I just wanted to have some fun,” You shout back. 

“Fun huh?” His voice quiet and gruff. “I’ll give you some fun.”

He circles around you like a predator does it’s prey. You felt the hair stand up on the back of your neck. The goosebumps appearing all over your arms. He stood behind you, his chest to your back. You bent down to your ear, growling his orders, making every tiny hair on your body stand tall. 

“Go upstairs, and get undressed.” He gave you a playful, yet rough slap on your ass. “Lights off.” 

You quickly run to the room, throwing off all of your clothes in the process. Trying not to trip over yourself in the process. Something about the way he told you to do something, really go you going. You never liked seeing Thor mad, nor did you like to make him mad. But you had to admit, he was so fucking hot when he was mad. There was just something about him, standing there, tall and angry. Possibly even waiting to fuck you into the next month.   
You reached the bedroom you two shared, keeping the lights off per request. It was about 11 pm and the only light source was that of a street light across the street and the dimly lit hallway light. He reached the room, silently. You could feel the tension with every step he took. Slamming the door, the room was pretty much completely dark. 

“Now princess,” He starts off. “It’s not nice to flirt with other men.” 

“You flirt with other people too, why can’t I?” You challenge him. 

“No talking back,” You looked in his direction. You couldn’t see him but you could feel his energy radiating off of him. You huff out, crossing your arms. 

“You’ve been a bad girl today,” He walks closer, “And bad girls get punished.” 

As soon as those words leave his mouth, his eyes start glowing. You let out an audible gasp. You knew you were gonna get fucked, but this was a whole new level. His lightning flashed around his body and through his fingertips. The light illuminated the whole room. You felt your heart beat fast. The thrill and excitement ran through your body. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. 

“On your knees,” You obeyed him, instantly dropping down to your knees. You placed your hands flatly on your thighs, waiting for the next order. 

“Tongue out,” You opened your mouth, looking him into his bright eyes. Your tongue sliding out of your mouth. 

He must’ve already had his clothes off because as soon as you did that, he placed his cock on your tongue. You nearly came right there, tasting his precum on your tongue as he rubbed his cock all over your tongue. 

“Stay just like that,” He ordered. You could feel the saliva bunching up, getting ready to slide down you chin. 

He grabbed the back of your head, easing his cock into your mouth. He let out a moan, easing himself all the way to the back of your throat. Your nose reached the trimmed hair on his pelvis, tickling you a bit. He didn’t move, no, just holding your head in place. Moaning out as your throat tightened onto him, in attempt to claim oxygen. 

He slide out of your mouth, for you to breathe for a second, only to thrust back into your mouth. You felt your spit dripping down onto your chest. He was fucking into your mouth as a pace that made you gag and your eyes water. His grip on your hair tightening with each thrust. 

He pulled out your mouth, a line of spit going from your mouth to his cock. He bent down, grabbing at your jaw. 

“Look at you, all fucked out,” He laughs, wiping away some of your running eye makeup. 

He lifted you up to the bed, placing you down roughly. He grabbed your hair with his right hand, opening your legs with his left. He licked his middle and ring fingers, placing them on your ready and wet cunt. Massaging your folds, rubbing your wetness all over you. 

“Look at this,” He moves your head closer so you can see. “This pretty pussy. Who’s is it?” 

His thrusts his fingers into you, finger fucking you. He curled his fingers up, pressing up against you g spot. His thumb pressed hardly on your clit, anding to that rough, yet pleasurable feeling. He slides his fingers out of you, bringing his hand back. His hand lands harshly on your cunt, making you squirm around and nearly scream. 

“Who’s is it?”

“Yours. All yours.” 

“Exactly,” If you weren’t so ready to be fucked, you would’ve side eyed him for that remark. 

He smiled, his hand going back down to your cunt. He started rubbing your clit in slow, smooth circles. You could feel you walls expanding. Your breathing get heavier and your moans getting louder. You pleaded out for him to go faster, but he shook his head, insisting on going even slower. He was good at building up tension. 

You moaned louder, trying to trick yourself into getting off. Or to annoy him, but of course neither worked. You tried thrusting up your hips, but Thor pulled harder at your hair, warning you. He slid his fingers down, thrusting them inside of you once again. This time, even faster. His pacing caused your eyes to roll back and your hips to roll. 

“Don’t cum.” He warns. But how where you not going to cum when he was finger fucking you at a relentless pace. 

You looked up at him, your eyelids hooding over your eyes. He caught your eye, his still glowing that electric blue color. He looked back down, concentration on driving you near an orgasm. You continued to look at him, his eyes alone making you want to cum all over his hand. You could hear the wet, sinful sounds of your cunt as his fingers entered and exited you. He looked back at you, his glowing eyes peering into yours. Through the glow, you could see him smirking faintly at you. 

The cheeky fucker always smirks when he’s about to do something. But you were caught off guard when you felt a zap at your clit. Making you moan out a louder scream. He smiled in response. 

“Do it again,” You moaned out, placing your head against his arm. “Please my lord?”

You felt two more zaps at your clit, moaning out obscenities again. Your legs began to shake, your walls expanding and tightening repeatedly as he kept finger fucking you. He let go of your hair, bringing his other hand to your breast. He zapped both of your nipples causing you to jump up. 

“Don’t. Cum.” He warned again, placing his free hands fingers in your mouth. 

You legs continued to shake. Your moans sporadic, drooling around his mouth as he kept adding little zaps to your clit. His fingers continued to curl up, rubbing against your g spot. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You screamed out. 

The knot in your stomach got tighter, begging for a release. Thor continued to finger you, your cunt tightening all around his fingers.You threw your head back as you finally released around his fingers. Your eyes closing shut tightly, your mouth agape in a scream. Your juices spraying all over the sheets, floor and his arm as he continued to finger you through it. You squirted, for the first time. He brought his hand back, slapping your cunt once more. Your breathing heavy. 

“I hope you know, we’re not done.” He looks at you, eyes glowing. He brings his hand up and you watch as the lighting flutters around. Fuck


End file.
